The Cat Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Hero's Journal: July 13 (morning) "Time for another journal entry, and I will admit that nothing major has happened to us since that pink menace smurfed into our village and nearly destroyed us. Luckily, me and Wonder smurfed our efforts and ended his reign of evil. There have been several occasions where Gargamel has tried to capture us to smurf us for the formula that smurfs base metals to gold, but I easily dealt with him every time. Ventrilo did announce to us at breakfast that he plans on smurfing his stand-up routine in the theater sometime after lunch, so I'm looking forward to that. But I will keep my eyes smurfed just in case Gargamel smurfs more of his evil tricks." ... One late morning in the Smurf Village, after Ventrilo had announced his stand-up show at breakfast, most of the Smurfs couldn't stop talking about it. Hero was with Wonder, Smurfette, and Fergus sitting outside Nikolai's Bar. "Ooh, I just can't wait for Ventrilo's act," Smurfette said excitedly. "I find his shows to be smurfy." "You're not wrong there, lassie," Fergus added. "The laddie really smurfs a smile to our faces whenever we need it." "I've always wondered how he can smurf up with new material for every show he smurfs," Wonder pondered. "Well, he has been smurfing his profession for so many years, Wonder," Hero answered. "He uses personal experiences from his visits to our friends. Though sometimes his material does seem like it could offend others, but we need to learn to smurf a laugh once in a while." "You got that right, laddie," Fergus responded. "We can't smurf everything seriously." "How about a quick drink before we smurf our work, and then smurf to the show?" Smurfette suggested. "I wouldn't mind a quick drink of a proper Smurfsman's beverage," Fergus answered her with a smile. Hero laughed. "You sure do love that Smurf Bru, Fergus." "Well, it is a good way to get the blood smurfing and smurfing you the energy to smurf anything, laddie," Fergus answered. The four Smurfs laughed before heading inside the bar for a quick drink before proceeding with any work that needed to be done. ... Meanwhile, across the forest in his hovel, Gargamel was working on his latest invention: a machine that he was told to build by the Great Book of Spells. His apprentice, Scruple, was standing close by watching him work. "So what's this new machine that you're working on, Garggy?" Scruple asked. "It's a machine that the Great Book of Spells told me to build, Scruple," Gargamel answered as he finished up the final touches. "This machine will help me find those wretched little Smurfs." "What is it and how does it work exactly?" Scruple asked again. "It happens to be a matter transporter, Scruple," Gargamel proudly stated. "With it, I can transport myself to any location I choose." "How can you be sure it even works?" Scruple inquired. "Why don't you try standing inside it then, you fool?" Gargamel retorted. "Okay, okay, no need to shout at me! I was only asking," Scruple responded as he walked inside the machine. Gargamel proceeded to press multiple buttons and pulling on several levers before pressing the main button to activate the machine. The machine whirred and whined as it activated, but nothing happened. Scruple was standing standing inside the machine. "Ha!" Scruple laughed. "It doesn't work." "Blast it all!" Gargamel shouted. "It was supposed to send a failed excuse of an apprentice straight in to the forest." And without thinking, Gargamel pounded his fists on the machine's controls and pressed a button that activated the machine. Only this time, the machine worked and Scruple was transported away. Scruple found himself all alone in the forest, far away from Gargamel's hovel. "What the...?" Scruple said in surprise as he looked around and noticed where he was. "Well, this is actually the first time that Garggy's actually made something that works. But now I have no idea how far I am from the hovel. I guess I just have to guess where to go and hopefully I can find my way back." He then proceeded to follow down the nearest path, completely unsure if it was the right path or not. ... Back in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were gathering at the theater, ready to watch Ventrilo's act. Hero was sitting alongside Wonder and the Smurflings, eagerly awaiting the show to start. "Ooh, this is so exciting!" Sassette said eagerly. "I can't wait for the show to start." "You got that right, Sassy," Snappy added. "Ventrilo's the only Smurf that I know who's genuinely funny." "Jokey's funny too, Snap," Natural said. "Yeah, but he's more annoyingly funny than genuine funny," Snappy retorted. "Can't we just sit and enjoy the show?" Slouchy suggested, sounding completely uninterested. "Now, now, Smurflings," Wonder said. "Let's just enjoy the show. I'm sure Ventrilo's got a smurfy show planned for us." "I'm quite eager to see what new things that he'll smurf for the show," Hero added. At that moment, Ventrilo walked on stage, bringing several boxes with him. He was greeted by a loud applause from his fellow Smurfs. He waited for their applause to die down. "Thank you!" Ventrilo said, thanking his fellow Smurfs for their applause. "You know, my fellow Smurfs, there's never been a better time than right now in our peaceful village to introduce a brand new Supersmurf..." "What do you mean? We've already got two Supersmurfs!" a Smurf shouted out from within the audience. "I was just about to explain that!" Ventrilo answered. "This is a Supersmurf which will help us just in case of the event where our dear friends, Hero and Wonder, are unable to help us. We have that very thing right now. He's big, he's powerful, please help me welcome the new Supersmurf... Melvin!" And Ventrilo brought out a Smurf doll that was wearing dark blue clothes with green stripes, the letter D on the front of his shirt, a lime green cape, flaming hair, and had a bulbous nose. The doll looked around at the audience. "Uh... Uh... Hi!" Melvin said nervously. "It's smurfy to see you, Melvin," Ventrilo said to him. "Oh! Thank you it's nice being here in our peaceful village," Melvin answered. "So you're a Supersmurf?" Ventrilo asked him. "Yes!" Melvin answered immediately, sounding really excited. "What's your most outstanding feature?" Ventilo asked again. As Melvin turned to face him, the audience began to laugh as they noticed that his nose was really big, more so than a Smurf nose. "My costume!" Melvin answered sternly. "It's a very smurfy costume," Ventrilo complimented. "Thank you!" Melvin answered. "What's the 'D' stand for?" Ventrilo asked. "Oh! That's a song I wrote for myself," Melvin replied. "You have a song? What's your song?" Ventrilo inquired. "Da-da-da-dahhh!" Melvin responded, making the crowd laugh loudly. "And where did you get the costume?" Ventrilo continued to ask Melvin. "That, my friend, is a Supersmurf secret," Melvin replied. "Tailor's workshop?" Ventrilo suggested. "DAMN!" Melvin shouted loudly. "How did you deduce that?" "Well, the handy work is clearly Tailor's; it's as plain as the nose on your... oh sorry," Ventrilo said, before Melvin quickly stared at him, cutting him off. "Alright, so you're a Supersmurf?" "Yes!" Melvin quickly answered. "Do you fight crime?" Ventrilo asked Melvin. "Yes! Of course," Melvin answered confidently. "Ah, what kind of crime?" Ventrilo asked again. "The... bad kind," Melvin responded, sounding unsure as to what Ventrilo was getting at. "So what have you smurfed lately?" Ventrilo continued to ask. "Uh, today, I was battling a terrorist," Melvin answered. "Achmed?" Ventrilo questioned. "Yes!" Melvin answered. "What kind of battle?" Ventrilo queried. "Checkers! And every time I'd get a king, he'd blow it up," Melvin explained. "So what did you smurf?" Ventrilo wondered. "I issued a verbal threat, and then Walter gassed him," Melvin answered, causing the crowd to laugh hysterically. Once the laughter had died down, Ventrilo continued on with his performance with Melvin. "Well, Melvin do you smurf any powers?" Ventrilo inquired. "Yes!" Melvin answered. "Like what?" Ventrilo asked. "I can fly!" Melvin responded. "How far?" Ventrilo wondered. "How far can you throw me?" Melvin replied, making the crowd laugh once more. "Any other powers?" Ventrilo queried. "X-ray vision!" Melvin acknowledged. "Well, can you see through something impractical, like clothes?" Ventrilo questioned, with a hint of laughter behind his question. "Oh, you're sick!" Melvin answered. "You're even worse than humans!" ... Not too far from the village, Scruple was still making his way through the forest in hopes in getting back to Gargamel's hovel. But no matter where he went, he just couldn't find his way back. He had climbed through many dense bushes and followed many paths in hopes in finding the hovel, but so far was unsuccessful. "This stinks! I've been wandering for ages and I still haven't found the hovel," Scruple said to himself, as he followed his current path. "Curse that stupid moron for teleporting me so far from the hovel." Just then, he could hear laughter coming from nearby, so he decided to follow the sound in hopes that it would at least get him on the right path back to the hollow. Back in the Smurf Village, as Ventrilo's performance was still going on, the Smurfs were really enjoying it so far. "So, when there's a problem, Melvin, how are you smurfed?" Ventrilo questioned. "Oh! I'm making a deal with Papa Smurf to light up the sky with a spotlight of my symbol," Melvin answered. "What your symbol?" Ventrilo wondered. "A big nose in the sky!" Melvin responded. "Trouble is sometimes it doesn't exactly look like a nose..." He then turned to face Ventrilo to give the audience a brief idea at what he was getting at. "It's not a cupcake either." Suddenly at that moment, as Scruple appeared above the theater, he gasped at what he was seeing. He had finally found the Smurfs Village. "It's the Smurfs Village! I've finally found it!" he exclaimed. "SCRUPLE!!!" all the Smurfs shouted simultaneously. "How did he find our village?" Brainy asked. "I'm not sure, but run for your smurfs, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf answered, as he and the other Smurfs ran off in various directions to escape from Scruple. Scruple smirked as he took his hat off, stomped through the theater, thus crushing it, and chased after any Smurfs that was close to him. "Garggy will be so proud of me for finally catching Smurfs!" Scruple said to himself as he stuffed as many Smurfs as he could into his hat. "Hold on, Smurfs! I'll take care of him," Hero said, as he took to the air and delivered a strong uppercut to Scruple's chin, making him fall flat on his back. "Argh! That really hurts!" Scruple exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hands. "Quickly, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said hastily. "Tie him up before he can smurf anymore trouble." Hefty, along with Dempsey and Fergus gathered a long piece of rope from the warehouse and bound Scruple's arms and feet together, so that he couldn't move an inch. "Hey! Let me go!" Scruple demanded. "Not until you smurf us how you smurfed our village," Papa Smurf answered sternly. "I'll never tell you!" Scruple responded adamantly. "If you won't tell us, then I could make you tell us," Hero added, as he stood before and prepared an energy attack, ready for use. Scruple began to sweat profusely. Back in Gargamel's hovel, as Gargamel was busy working on the machine, Azrael was busy watching him closely. "I think that idiot has finally learned his lesson by now!" he laughed out loudly, before Azrael leaped up and began pressing multiple buttons on the machine with his paws. "Scat! Get away! No, look out!" he shouted as Azrael leaped off the machine and into the corner. The machine began to whir and whine as it activated. "Blasted furball!" Back in the Smurf Village, Scruple was just about to explain how he found the village when he was mysteriously teleported away, catching the Smurfs by complete surprise. "What the...?" Hefty exclaimed. "He's disappeared." "Woah! Like he totally vaporized," Snappy added. "What do we smurf now, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked, sounding somewhat concerned. "I don't know, Sassette," Papa Smurf answered. "But whatever made Scruple smurf across our village is still out there smurfing and we need to be extra careful until further notice. This goes out to all of you, is that clear?" "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs answered, all sounding sincere. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Cat Smurfette Chapters